


Mint

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe she smells more like mint. That would fit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr! “They get to the beach and Jean starts having the dokis for Mikasa.”

Jean has known Mikasa since kindergarten. He had a crush on her all through elementary school, but eventually decides that she’s too obsessed with Eren to notice him and forgets about it.

They see each other constantly, though. They’re both part of what has been dubbed the most unlikely group of friends. Their group is pretty big and does as much as they can together. Yesterday, they went to get ice cream. The day before, they hung out at the mall. Today they’re at the beach. Jean sees why people call the group unlikely, but he thinks of them as a typical group of teenagers.

He’s currently sitting in the sand. He just got out of the water and sand is sticking to every inch of his body that’s wet, but he’s too focused on something else to care.

_Mikasa._

Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

“Jean.”

“Huh?” he turns to look at Marco.

“What are you thinking about? You look frustrated.”

He runs a hand through his hair, his gaze going back to where Mikasa is standing in the water. She’s not wearing her scarf for once, he notices. She’s saying something to Eren, who looks mad. Not that that was unusual. From what he can tell, she’s telling him to relax for once.

“Oh, I see!” Marco laughs, a smile taking over the worried look from before. “You still like Mikasa!”

“Shut it, would you?”

“Go talk to her.”

“Why?” he asks.

“She’ll never know if you don’t say anything. Besides, you’ve been crushing on her for years.”

“I forgot about it for a while,” he replies, “so not really.”

He wants to say it’s only the bikini that’s attracting him. But he’s hardly even focused on the fact that she’s showing more skin that usual. Or the fact that everything about her body is proportionate, even her muscles. He’s focusing on her face. She has blue eyes that knock the wind out of him, especially when she’s angry. Her lips always look so soft, and he would like to run his fingers over them as much as he wants to kiss them.

Her hair looks like silk. If he ever has the chance, he knows he would play with it all day. Running his hands through it and curling the ends with his fingertips. It probably smells like strawberries or some other kind of fruit, he thinks. Don’t girls wash their hair with fruity products? Every other girl he’s been with smelled like some kind of fruit.

Or maybe she smells more like mint. That would fit her.

He groans, leaning back so he’s now lying in the sand. He has it bad for Mikasa Ackerman. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> One of three prompts down! Ah, I hope this was okay!


End file.
